This specification relates generally to graphical user interfaces.
A graphical user interface generally includes multiple user interface elements that represent components of the interface. An icon is a particular user interface element whose appearance is defined by a bitmap or image. When the icon is rendered, the appearance of the icon is rendered as specified in an image such as a bitmap or sequence of vector graphic primitives. Whenever the appearance of an icon, (e.g., the color of the icon) needs to be adjusted, the image associated with the icon is often edited as well, which can be a time consuming process.